ain't what I got
by Black Phoneix
Summary: Lucy is jealous. Mirajane is smirking. Natsu is laughing with Lisanna. And Gray is just not here in this story.


Lucy was not one of those jealous types. Nope, Lucy Heartifillia, was not jealous – but she is hopeless when it comes to romance. Yep she is helpless at romance, if you need love advice, do not come knocking at her door even if she's the last person on Earth. She is dazzling, young, intelligent, women – that is capable of handling her own personal problems _unlike_ some other people. But she is the absolute worst, when it comes to romance. She can't even get _herself_ a date, yep, sad, right? But why did she have to fell hard for the idiot, dense, yet lovable dragon. Good question, because she doesn't even know the answer to that. Ever since he rescued her since day one – he's been by her side at least forever. She can't help but develop feelings for the guy.

But, Natsu?

Why is it him, he's is such an incredible slob, stubborn as a damn rock, and she even cursed that he is the _most densest_ person she has ever met. So why the hell did Lucy fell for him. Well, didn't I already explain it to you? Lucy brown orbs stared in the snow whit hair and the salmon hair people. Never, ever, has Lucy felt jealous before. She wouldn't even dare herself to say that word. But there's something about their relationship that _she_ didn't like. Ah, yes, there are too damn well close! She knows she doesn't have the right, to tell Natsu to stop hanging around with Lisanna, but look at _them_. Wouldn't you feel a twinge of jealousy spiraling all over you, wouldn't you? So this is normal, right? She does have the right to tell Natsu to stop being so close to Lisanna. Lisanna should just stop being in Natsu's _ass_ all the freaking time. Excuse her poor choice of words. She meant "butt," that language accidentally slip from the tip of her tongue. Just look at the two, just look damn well at the two. It disgusts her to see how **flirtatious **Lisanna can be. Natsu wouldn't even have one _fucking_ clue of how Lisanna is actually flirting with him. Oops, that just slipped out of again, this time of purpose.

"Lucy, it seems to me that you're annoyed," Mirajane said. She was cleaning the glass cups to make it shine bright like a diamond. Lucy waved her hand dismissively, and took one gigantic slurp out of her chicken soup. Mirajane scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Please, I'm not annoyed." Lucy stated.

Annoyed wouldn't be the word for her – but – _pissed_ off would be. Lucy took a sneak glance at the two, oh, lovey-dovey, people behind her. There was Lisanna feeding Natsu a grape one-by-one.

Well, **fucking** hell.

Lucy was not the person who _uses_ profanity, but Lisanna just vexed her. Truth is, Lucy loves Lisanna to death, but her_ crush_ on the love-of-her life is too damn obvious. It wouldn't bother Lucy if Lisanna, I don't know, umm, disappear. It's been one week since Lisanna came back.

One **fucking** week.

She didn't know what anger her the most. The way, Lisanna flirts with Natsu, or the way Natsu is just _too damn_ stupid.

"Lucy, I think you're staring." Mirajane said. The snow white hair mage couldn't help but giggle how Lucy's jealousy was just so cute.

Lucy let out an exasperating sigh. "I'm not staring Mirajane, I'm _observing _the scene."

Mirajane arched an eyebrow, and slam the glass cup down onto the counter. To her surprise, it gave everybody a scare. Even Erza-_san_ jumped.

"Sorry," Mirajane said. Lucy drummed her fingers on the kitchen counter, and took a sip out of her water. Every time she glances at Natsu, he would just give her a toothy grin. She swore it would make her heart do little funny things.

"Mirajane, how do I make myself prettier?" Lucy asks. Once in a while, Lucy would read Sorcerer Magazine and it will describe in detail – how to make a guy fawn all over you. And that guy has a small brain with a sun-kissed skin. Of course, she wants to impress Natsu. Lisanna has flawless skin and marveled blue eyes, which would make Lucy's self conscious about herself. Lucy skimmed her top luscious lip.

"Lucy, you are the prettiest girl in the world," Mirajane uttered. "Why would you want to make yourself prettier?" Mirajane could have sworn there was a faint blush against Lucy's cool skin. She looked behind Lucy's direction, and saw Natsu and her littler sister laughing together. She mentally slaps herself. Of course, she has forgotten that Lucy has feelings for Natsu.

She smirked evilly to herself. "Tsk, tsk, Lucy, you might as well tell Natsu how you feel."

Lucy gave her look. "What makes you think I like Natsu?" Mirajane raised an eyebrow, she maybe no genius but a dog would know that Lucy likes Natsu.

"Just tell him." Mirajane pleaded. She knows that Lucy would give in somehow but if she doesn't, she still have persistency by her side.

"And if I don't?" Lucy questions.

"I will have Lisanna to kiss him right in front of you." Lucy jaw clenched and her yes twitched in annoyance. Lucy stood up from her seat then walked over to Natsu while Mirajane smiled.

_Always have to be in my ass, huh._ Lucy thought.

"Oh, hey Luce-"

Lucy kissed Natsu. Everyone in the guild's jaw dropped, Lisanna eyes went wide, and Natsu kissed back.

SJAHJSHJFHDJDHKGJKFHGJKFHGKFJKGLFJKHLJLKJHKJHKGJKH.

Natsu likes Lucy. He likes Lucy.

Lucy and Natsu pulled apart, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Finally, I waited _too_ fucking long!"

**A/N: How was that? Even though this was a beautiful epic fail. Sorry for any errors I did or any words I misplaced. **

**Review please, and favorite. **


End file.
